


Bathed in Neon

by TheLostOne88



Category: Undertale
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, Hints of racism, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Partying, Raves, Readers got moves, Romance, a drunken meet-cute, black to be specific, flirtatious scandals, reader is poc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostOne88/pseuds/TheLostOne88
Summary: Imagine after a bit of begging and urging fro your friends you get dragged to a night club catering to both monsters and humans. There you meet a monster who is familiar but still very much a stranger to you.





	Bathed in Neon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea passing through, don't mind me.
> 
> The image I wanted was an alternative dance club like the one I've gone to. So I listened to quite a lot of club mixes, EDM and dubstep, to get it just right. Yes, and now I few of the songs saved on my phone because why not. Either way, I'm happy with what I got.  
> I hope you will be too. Let me know what you think afterward!  
> *sips the colorful drink that Grillby slides to me* Cheers love, now on to the story.
> 
>  

The late night air was balmy as you stood in a line that was wrapped around the building. Normally you weren't the clubbing type. Most days you sat at home and chilled. You weren't a homebody, but that's how life got after a while. Although that was perfectly fine,  a bit of force and begging from your friends was needed for you to agree. It was already 10 o'clock and you were about to binge a bit before heading to bed. To be honest, you were anxious, you haven't gone out since your graduation and that was two years ago. A notion that made you tense up and anxious.

To keep yourself calm, you browsed the explore page of Instagram and Pinterest. 

Your friends chattered away about some DJ and you looked about the crowd. There was a good mix of humans and monsters here. It doesn't surprise you. This club was owned by the Mettaton it sat in the refurbished warehouse district of the city. You could practically hear the deep bass of EDM music playing from inside. Some hooked your arm with you. It was one of your friends, a curvy redhead with a hundred freckles dotting her face. "You gonna scroll the whole time, [y/n]?"

 The another with a petite frame and a short bob adds, "Yeah we came here to have some fun, [y/n]."

You frown, "No Denise, just keeping my hand busy."

A slender, dark-skinned girl with shaved head snickers, "Nuh-uh cousin, we dragged you out here because you needed some time away from your computer." Your cousin, Fatima,  wags a finger at you. She did tend to mother you all the time, despite you being the older one. 

"I have a deadline..."

"Which is in two more months, lighten up cousin."

'Ha, I wish it were that easy.' You roll your eyes. It's not like you don't mind being chained to your desk. You loved writing and it was paying the bills at the moment. Though you had to admit, a break is nice. "Fine, fine, I'll put my phone away when we get in, deal?" your cousin nods her head in approval. The rest of the wait was filled with you all chatting about tonight. It was mostly about the club owner and this place's popularity with both monsters and humans. The dress code was just as outrageous. You saw all manners of gothic style. Some were painted neon to match their colorful hair,  others in stylish badassery and decorated with heavy tattoos. The monsters even donned the piercing, dyes, and clothes. For some, it added to their looks physically.  Despite being dressed in a mesh crop top, an asymmetrical black skirt with fishnets that were definitely going to leave lines in your thick, brown thighs, and your chunky black boots, you felt underdressed.

Cassy, a beaming redhead, nudges you with a wink, "Think I might get see those dance moves of your again." You bite your lip bashfully. The last time you danced freely was at Denise's wedding. You tell her that she just might and she calls dibs on being her dance partner first.

"Maybe if I copy you, I'll snag me a cutie tonight."

Fatima shakes her head, "Or a weirdo."

"Hey, I like them a little weird. They're the best in bed, hands down." she wiggles her brows upward. Denise comments in a hushed tone about them being a monster, "Even better.."

The rest of you joke around the same. Although you have entertained the idea before. Sadly a family emergency pulled you away from that bar you found one night. You don't remember their face. All you had was the smell of cloves and a deep, sultry laugh. 'Curse my weakness for Gin.' you shake your head. Making the big mane of curls shake. You notice how close you are to the line and slip your phone away. The bouncer, a big lion-headed fellow in a super tight black t-shirt looks you all up and down and then jerks his head towards the door. The heat from his eyes meant one thing. He ain't checking for dress code, he checking your soul out. It's hard to forget the feeling once you become aware that you have a soul.

Once you all got your bands on and paid the cover. Your body was assaulted by the hazy colored lights and strobes while the club music played. The redhead leads you all to the bar. "First things first, let's loosen ourselves up, ladies." The bar was pretty crowded with people. There were three separate bartenders. You guys got the attention of one, a stocky looking guy dressed just like the bouncer. He donned a neck tattoo and spiky hair. "What can I get you, ladies?" he asks. The orders were placed and you all waited for them to be placed. In the meantime, let the sight of the club and the music take you in.  The music was a lot heavier inside. Hard thumping Synthwave shook the concrete. it made your teeth rattle, muscles twitch. Your own body was beginning to vibrate you in the chair. You look out to the massive dance floor that was separate from the bar and a seating area. It looked almost like a neon-colored pit. A stage stood way in the back of it and there you could see a DJ, wearing a cartoonish rabbit head. They controlled the music and the crowd like a synth-based pied piper. There seemed to be no way you guys could get in there with how many bodies were thrashing, grinding and gyrating to the music. Yet you wanted to join in and dance this feeling of anxious desires off of you.

Soon you drink comes into your hands. It was colored brightly and seemed to shimmer even in the low lighting. You take a few big gulps of the colorful tonic. The warmth from the liquor hits your bones. You wince from the taste, "Whoa~ that's strong," Not that it mattered, you had learned about your high tolerance for liquor. The taste was off a bit though. "What's in this?"

"It's called fusion. They mix it with with a bit of monster alcohol, liquor, and some magic, this is as close to monster alcohol  you can get through." the redhead says "I hear the stuff can knock you on your ass." You red-headed friend says taking a savory sip, "It's yummy though." That you won't argue with, it was good, but you obviously may have to slow it down. You finish your drink and hop down. 

"I wanna dance, who's ready?" They all look at in surprise, normally you sat and people watched a bit. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go." Your cousin grabs your hand and leads you into the cluster of bodies. As you guys make it to a clear spot the music had turned to a gritty, electro beat. The alcohol was started to get to you a bit as you swayed your hips and ran your hands along your body as you followed along with the beat.

 

* * *

 

High above the dance floor was another level of seating. From there you could look down into the 'ring' as the regulars called it. There was always a show to be had in it. tight clothes, pressed bodies, and strong drinks, that's what attracted G to this place. Grillby's place was good for a bite and to chill after a long day, but he liked the excitement. Also, made a good spot to pick up some company if he felt like it. Sadly, he was in a bit of a dry spell right now. It was one he couldn't shake for the life of him. 

"See something you like bonehead?" An orange tabby comes up to him and leans on the railing with him. G gives a quick laugh, "You've been here three nights and I've seen a lot of disappointed faces leave after talking with you. What's bugging you?"

G shakes his head, "Don't know, maybe I'm buggin, but I...met a girl." The Tabby gives him a curious look. 

"Did you talk to her?"

G looks back down into the crowd, watching the bodies that twist and jump about each other. "Yeah, for a bit." 

The Tabby give "Oh? What does she look like?"

"A human actually."

"Is she cute?"

"Cute? Heh, cute doesn't describe half of it, BP." G goes onto describe the girl he met that night. A copper-skinned girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. She looked ready to set the world on fire. She arrived an hour or two after G. He was nursing his fourth drink and a sore skull after his break up with his _she who shall not be named._  He wasn't too upset but he did want not to think about her for a while. G sat there alone at the bar for an hour and a half before the slightly miffed looking girl walks in. She grabbed a seat by him. She orders a beer and sat quietly by him. G moved in and started talking to her. _"Damn and here I thought I was the only one steaming today. What's got you so hot under the collar?"_

She looked me up and scoffs, _"Like you care to hear what's on my mind."_

 _"Try me, I'm all ears lady."_ G waves his hand near the site of where he ears would be.

She finally relented soon after. Telling him about how shitty of a day was and decided to drink until she forgot what happened.

"Man, her laugh was so cute. Heh, maybe she was being nice and entertaining my drunk ass."

BP nods, "Congrats, did you get her number?"

G sweats a bit, then cursed lightly, "I'm an idiot ok, why didn't I get her fucking number." G cursed his drunk passed self as the tabby pats his back. 

"There, there, even idiots have their bad days." G shrugs off BP's jab at him and chuckles. Impossible, he didn't get your number or your name. Why was he so stuck on one damn girl? Aside from that cute laugh and how shitty her day went, he barely knew her

His eyes scanned around until he saw a slight gap in the crowd. He sees a trio of girls, two humans, and a monster dancing together. G nearly swallowed the cigarette he had in his mouth. He looked out and a familiar looking face in the trio.

You.

"It's her!" G points over the railing, nearly tipping over.

BP looks over the railing and whistles, "Oof that's her, she's ain't half bad. Is she dancing with Fleur?" He looks down at the pair dancing but points to the succubus dancing with you. "She may beat you to it-." He turns to see G long gone. "Typical."

* * *

 

The music was really good tonight as you shared a dance with a friendly succubus and Denise. Both sandwiched you on the dance floor. You had of those fusion drinks now and they lit up something in you. Maybe it was all the stress or you just really liked dancing but you were having fun. The taller succubus followed your hip movements while the other danced in front of you. You didn't see your friends cheering you on from the crowd, but you didn't care. The song quickly changed and you said goodbye to your dance partner. You head to the table your friends got and took a sip of your cousin's beer. You then chased it with water between sips. Rather not have a hangover before you got back to work tomorrow morning. 

"Having fun?" Fatima asks.

"Yeah, I haven't been out in a while, thanks." She shrugs and says she's just doing her job. "So how are you guys doing?"

"I'm taking a break, I don't want to get too sweaty." Your cousin says taking a swig of water.

The red-headed one, "Did you see that guy I was dancing with earlier, he was hella into me." Denise asked if she got his number. "No...no I'm working on it. In fact, there he is. Wish me luck." She jumps up and flags the guy down. He seemed pretty happy to see her.

"And off she goes," the short-haired one says taking a seat. "I'm glad I'm married, that shit looks tiring."

"Nothing wrong with the single life, Denise." You lightly chide, "I'm just happy she's still trying after that asshat dumped her."

"True, not all of us got to meet our hubby in college." Fatima throws a mirthful smile in Denise's direction. "Let's keep an eye on her though, I don't want her to leave with him." You all agreed. As you went to take a seat, a light tap was felt on your shoulder.

Before you turn you see the surprised expressions of your friends. Then the smell of cloves hit you. The owner of this smell was a tall skeleton dressed in a black jacket that was open to expose his ribs, dark jeans, and black boots. Your eyes scan his amused face. He had two scars on both sides of his face and bright eye light for pupils. 'He certainly fits the bill of a bad boy.' Your thoughts tell you as you gape at him. Not wanting to feel like a creep you said hi warmly.

The skeleton simply smiles and returns your greeting. His voice was deep and pleasing to your ears. 'Welp that pushed the right button there.' "I hope you don't mind me saying that you look gorgeous."

Heat rose in your cheeks at the compliment, "No, not...not at all."  

"I saw you out there earlier, you've got moves." You thank him, "Care to dance with me?"

You look back at your group, who Denise nodding urgently. Fatima didn't bother to speak and only looked passed you to G's face. "Uh..." then back at the waiting monster. Something told you you'd regret turning him down. 'One dance won't kill me, I'm not even tired yet.' So you said, "Sure, lead the way." The skeleton takes your hand in his and leads you back through the crowd.

* * *

 

 

G couldn't believe it, it was you. The girl from Grillby's was here. You were here, he didn't take you for a clubbing type, but hey surprises come in hot packages. The second you finished dancing he booked it to the lower level to find you. "How hard it is to find a girl in a mesh top?" Considering that there were a lot of people wearing them tonight. He finally found you talking to a group of girls. A guy's worse nightmare, you brought friends. "Time to lay on the charm, G, don't fuck it up." He composes himself and gets into his zone. The look on the others faces when he approached made his grin grow larger.

After a few short minutes, you actually agreed to dance with him. The one that shared a resemblance to you glared when you turned back. As if to say, 'Don't you try anything, creep.' Part of him wanted to say, 'Bet.' out loud when she challenged him. 

G easily maneuvers through the crowd of clubbers. As if he was a boat parting the seas,  few even greet him as he passes.  He stops short and turns to you. "Hope you can keep up," he says to you. G goes right to cutting shapes with his feet. You look generally surprised by how effortlessly he moves. G gives you a wink as he smoothly transitions into a moonwalk.  He glides up to you and semi takes off his jacket, revealing his sternum as he rolls his hip close to you. You giggle and wave him off. His eyes look you up and down as if to say, "your turn." You slowly start to sway and then throw in a bit of vogueing that soon becomes faster. You stop, pose, then strut over to him. You give him your version of what he just did then step away. He watched as you got into the music. After doing a fluid drop down, your head turns to him as you slowly lift up switching your hips left and right. The thumping bass is matched by the twists and sways of your hips. Your movements were enticing him to come closer which he does and offers his hand to you. 

Once you do, he makes a move and twirls you around. As you spin back he pulls you in closer, then circles his arms around your waist just as another song jumps on. You didn't seem to mind as you link your arms around his neck. Your proximity to him had you swaying your hips on him. Your big brown eyes looked up at him in earnest. A cheeky smile on your lips as you dip down, hips swirling in a figure 8, to the ground. As you come up, you stare into his eyes as if challenging him to look away.  'This little minx...' As the next song kicked up, you continue to tease him with your moves. Both of you speed up your dancing to the beat. The song had an edgier beat to it as couples in your general area were grinding, some practically doing the nasty, to the beat. His hands rest on your hips as you circle yours into his pelvic bone. Right then, the song picks up for the second drop. You place a hand on top of his, the other on his cheekbone and lean back to roll your body into him. He doesn't change his expression as he follows along with you. 

'What a tease.'

He pulls you in once the song slows a bit. "You think you cute playing with fire?" he hisses in your ear. He spins you about and turns you so your back was on his chest.  He feels you shiver a bit as you look at him out from the corner of your eye. You dip forward then begin winding into him as you slowly go back up. The look you gave him just as teasing. "Don't get burned, girl." The last bit he growls as he rocks his hips into you. The way your body jolts in his grasp makes him grin triumphantly. You follow his lead, both arms encircling his neck, rocking your hips to the rhythm of the song. As the tempo picks up again his hands are practically exploring your body.

You both seemed more into each other than the actual music. G certainly was as he danced with you. You were certainly full of surprises. The skeleton snakes a hand up along your neck to into your eyes again. Gazing into them was like looking into the abyss, but he loved them. They were drooping heavily as you let the music take over your movements. G was hooked on how you responded in kind to the rhythm he had crafted. It left his soul-shaking and his dirty mind run rampant. Who would have thought he'd find you in a place like this?

The song soon ends. Both of you didn't part for a bit you came to your senses. After a bit, you exit the dance floor. "Well that was fun,"  he says as you sway a bit. 

A smile plastered to your face you say, "You certainly have some moves of your own. I haven't danced like that in a long time. " you say holding out your hand, "I'm [y/n]." G takes it and kisses it before saying his name. You feel another shiver go up to your spine when his eye lights lock with you again. 

"I'm happy I got to see you again."

"Again?"

G looks hurt, "Aw what a shame, my drinking buddy from Grillby's has forgotten about me." He sees the recollection in your eye as you apologize with a lot of fluster. "It's fine, I'm glad I got to meet you a second time, ~~especially like that.~~ " he gives you a relaxed smile. "Now before you go," He indicates with the three eyes watching you both talk, "Can I have your number, [y/n]?"

 You take his phone and type in your number. He looks at it and then types something. A second passes and your phone vibrates in your pocket.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx: Hey, it's Boneboy. "Boneboy?" You snicker and ask him why he put that. "Because I knew it'd make you laugh aaaannnd that's what you called me the last time we met." 

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry."

The thick smell of cloves and musk filled your nose again as he leaned closer to you. "It's perfectly fine [y/n]." His proximity made you flush a bit harder, yet it wasn't unwelcome. "You can call me whatever you like." His eye light got a bit fuzzier as he stared at you.

He's the first to leave, "See you around, Little Minx."

"Wha..." you ask but he just winks and disappears into the crowd.

'Wow,' You can feel your heartbeat in your ears now as you rejoin your friends. They quickly demand details on what happened.

"What gives, do you two know each other?" the Denise asks.

You shook your head, "Not really we met when I went on a food run. Do you know the flame guy I was telling you about? That's his place."

Your cousin looks to G's retreating form, "I didn't think you were so interested in monsters, [y/n]." You could practically hear her judgmental tone. For someone as pretty as she was, she could be pretty severe with people.

"Well..." your face heats up again, "there's nothing wrong with them." You didn't see the big deal, monsters have been a thing since you started college. Sure you've never dated one before. Then again, you can't forget how many dates you've gone on where people have said they've never dated some who looked like you. Of course, you weren't going to say that for obvious reasons. Again there wasn't anything wrong with monsters and G kind of fit your type. "He seems pretty nice to me."

Cassy snorts loudly, "I'll say, he was being really nice to you out there. The way you two were dancing said it all." she goes on, "Shame, you didn't stick with him, but I figure your cousin was gonna have an aneurysm watching you two."

"Shut it, I was not." She crossed her arms at the accusation, "I just don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps." The idea of your cousin calling G a creep makes your jaw lock.

Denise hums with a quirk of her eyebrow, "Is it his lack of skin or something else?" 

Your cousin throws her a look that makes her button her lip. Fatima's smooth, brown face altered by the sharp sneer she gave. "Does it matter?"

'Yes', you think but say instead, "Not really." You say nothing else and sip the rest of your, now warm, beer. No use fighting about it. You don't tell them you got his number. You guys dance one more time and didn't run into G for the rest of the night. Shame, you wanted to talk with him more.

You all start to get tired and call a ride to pick you up. Once you were home, your cat, a grey fluffy ball, looks at you from his spot on the couch. He greets you with a meow."Hey Sodapop, I told you not to wait up for me, my silly boy." You pet his little head lovingly. "Mama met a friend tonight, but worry you'll be my first love always." Satisfied by your praise the feline nuzzles your hand. You leave him and go to your room. A sigh of relief leaves you at the sight of your bed came into view. You quickly take off your makeup and slip into your PJs. 

Just as you settle in, then night replays in your mind. That's really was a lot of fun and so was your dance partner. In all honesty, you were kicking yourself a bit. Your cousin had no right to be so critical of him. He hadn't done anything you didn't like. Plus, he was nice and seemed really into you. You were well into him. 

_"I just don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps."_

_"Is it his lack of skin or something else?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

You scoff, "It most certainly does,"  You'd think Fatima would have some decorum and sense to not be so judgemental. A part of you felt ashamed for not shutting it down. Of course, you weren't the keenest on confrontation, but you hated seeing people judge others for something they have no control over. "Talk about having a backbone, [y/n]." You flop back into your pillows and fiddle with your phone.

You see your friends updated their Instagrams. The  Cassy posted a few pictures and a video. It's you dancing with the succubus. [One of my bestie showing her sinful side with a hot demon chick. #HOT #MYBESTIE]

You like it and comment that she was indeed _hot as hell_ with a wink emoji. You scroll and see another from Denise, it's still of you dancing. This time it's with G and shows you dirty winding into him and you hear them shouting and squealing in the background. You laugh out loud when you see the look of shock on your cousin's face when it pans to her. [Haven't seen moves like that since the wedding. You go [y/n]!!!]

You see Fatima's posts and it's shots of her, her drink, you all with a caption saying [With the crew <3<3]. You liked everything else and posted a few pictures of your own. Shame you didn't get one with G.

"I totally should have gotten a shot of him." You thought back to how you two were dancing. His boney hands gripping your waist as he rocked his hips into you. It really has been a while since you've had a partner like that. You wonder what he thought of you.

After a bit, you look at the number G typed in. "Should I...?" For five straight minutes, you ponder about sending him a text just to say hi.  "Should I go for it, or not?"

_Why are you even so bothered, it's just a text?_

"What if he doesn't answer me? I rather not be left on read."

_You're a big girl, you can handle rejection just fine._

_Also, he asked for your number first, remember?_

You battle with your thoughts and pace with the initial text still unsent. "Ok, I'll just drop a friendly hello. He's probably sleeping by now. Here we go."

**YOU: Hey G, it's [y/n] I had fun tonight, I hope we run into each other again.**

You add a wink face emoji and hit send. The panic does set it. "I really hope I didn't sound lame."

You decide to distract yourself with a bit of TV until your own exhaustion catches up with you.

"Here's to assertive action," you say before your eyes closed and you go to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry reader, I'm sure he'll text back. In fact, I might make this another series. Something a bit tamer than the other serious that involves G [if so she's gonna have a name].  
> Someone also probably wondering why I didn't use Dancetale for this. I tried, but the image of G shuffling and dirty dancing with some cutie stopped me. 
> 
> Either way, hope someone got a kick out of this and I'll see you guys later  
> BUH-BYE~


End file.
